


Love-Struck, Baby

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed, I have no idea how to tag, Masturbation, PWP, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: Sam gets bit by the lovebug, or the love-cupid anyway, and can't keep his hands to himself.





	Love-Struck, Baby

“Dean, I love you!” Sam blurted out before they’d even finished crossing the threshold of their motel room. 

It wasn’t like he could stop himself. His nerves were jittering around wildly and his heart was thumping loudly in his ears as he followed his brother into their shared room.  
He watched the leather of Dean’s jacket stretch across wide shoulders and he found himself cursing the thick material for putting yet another barrier between them. His breathing picked up as his gaze slipped down that broad back, lingering on the slight curve of Dean’s ass before moving down to the bow legs that he couldn’t help but imagine wrapped around his waist. 

God! He was so fucking horny. It was a miracle he’d managed to keep his hands off the older hunter the entire ride back. 

Dean didn’t look up as he slung his duffel onto a chair by the window and pulled the gun from the small of his back, the hem of his coat lifting to allow Sam a brief look. “Course ya do.” He glanced at Sam over his shoulder with a cocky grin that Sam would have rolled his eyes at once upon a time. “I’m very lovable.” 

Sam shook his head and shut the door behind him, leaning against the cool wood as he continued to watch his big brother shrug out of the leather jacket and sit on the corner of the bed to check the weapon over.  
He all but drooled as those deft fingers worked the gun apart.  
God those hands! He stifled a moan as he thought of those rough fingers trailing over his body, of those callused palms rubbing and cupping him all over. Touching him where no other man ever had, owning him completely. He hadn't thought about it before but now he could say with absolute certainty that he would let his brother do anything he wanted with him. 

“No. I mean I love you,” he repeated more insistently. For God sake it wasn't like they said those particular words to each other on the daily, so why was Dean having such a hard time understanding what Sam was trying to say? 

Dean glanced at him with raised eyebrows. “So what? You wanna hug?” 

Sam bit his lip and took a tentative step forward. _‘Yeah. And kiss and then screw like bunnies all night long’_ might not be the best response when Dean was holding a gun. “No.”

“Then what?” Dean snapped the clip back into place and set the safety before tucking it under the pillow and looking back up at Sam. “You want me to say those three little words too?” he asked sarcastically. 

“God yes!” Sam gasped before he could stop himself. The thought of Dean feeling the same way causing his heart to skip a beat.

Dean blanched and got to his feet warily. “Hey, you look a little flushed. You okay?” He asked worriedly, pressing the back of his hand gently to Sam’s heated cheeks and forehead, his green eyes flickering with concern.

Sam stepped closer, leaning into the touch. Dean blinked at the reaction and pulled his hand away making Sam whimper at the loss of contact, which had Dean frowning harder. 

“You feel a little warm, Sammy. Better not be gettin’ sick on my ass.” 

“That’s the least of our worries.” Sam grumbled indignantly as he moved to sit on the other bed. His thighs trembled as he lowered himself to the bed, his cock so hard it hurt.

Dean mirrored Sam’s position and sat on the other bed studying his brother’s flushed face apprehensively, eyes lingering on the beads of sweat forming at the hollow of Sam's throat. Something was definitely off here. 

Sam could barely look at Dean without having mental pictures of launching himself at the older man and telling him how he felt without words. Sam’s tongue down his throat would be a message that even someone as dense as Dean would be able to read loud and clear. His hand down his pants would just be to make sure that it got through.

Dean’s frown deepened as a glazed look came over his brother’s face. But the worst thing was the way Sam seemed to be—no, he was staring at his crotch. 

Placing his hand over his lap self-consciously, he snapped the fingers of his right hand under Sam’s nose. “Sam! What the hell!?” 

Sam jerked back as if he’d been burned. “What? What did I do?” He sounded genuinely confused and lost, even though his voice was huskier than normal. 

“You were full-on checkin’ me out, man! That’s so not cool.” Dean glared, tugging his t-shirt out a little to help cover his lap just in case Sammy decided to have another staring contest with his dick again.

If it were possible, Sam’s face burned even redder. “Sorry, I-I don’t know-why…” his voice broke and he hung his head, hunching his shoulders up around his ears.  
No matter how much he wanted it, Dean didn’t. He had to remember that. But his brother was just so damn gorgeous it wasn’t fair!  
“Dean, I-I,” he licked his dry lips nervously, lifting his eyes up to briefly glance at Dean’s face before quickly dragging them away. “I…there’s something wrong with me.” 

“No shit, Sam.” Dean replied dryly, his lips twisting up into a half-amused half-freaked out expression. “What’s goin’ on with you? Hey,” he leaned over and nudged Sam’s knee to get his attention. “talk to me, man.”

Sam jerked at the fleeting touch, heat searing up his leg. His cock twitched in his too tight jeans, making him squeeze his eyes shut. 

Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes. “Come on, Sammy. You can tell me,” he cajoled softly. 

Opening his eyes, Sam found himself transfixed by the way the dim motel room light made Dean’s big green eyes seem dark and fathomless. It made Sam wonder what Dean looked like when he was turned on. What he look like when he was so strung out on pleasure that he was nothing but a writhing mess. He wondered achingly what his brother looked like when he was coming. Would his eyes still look green then or would the pupils be blown so wide they turned into blackened pools of need. 

“Okay…just don’t hit me, alright?” 

Dean nodded, one eyebrow raised all the way up to his hairline. 

Sam took a shaky breath, his gaze locked with his brother’s. “I think I’m in love with you.” The older Winchester’s lips twitched and he looked like he was about to crack a joke but Sam held up a hand to cut him off. “And I want you so much it hurts. Literally, hurts.” He pressed the heel of his palm to the front of his jeans in attempt to get some relief. 

Dean’s eyes rounded and his mouth fell open, gaze fallen to Sam's lap before he jumped to his feet and stepped away from his brother. “Are you serious?!” 

Sam nodded, giving Dean his best hurt-puppy look. “I th—think something happened w-with that cupid, Dean.” he stammered, his heart pounding so loud his chest hurt. He traced the lines of Dean’s back and legs with his eyes as the older man spun around and ran his hands through his hair. 

Pausing, Dean frowned down at Sam. “What do you mean? Like he worked some mojo on you?”

Sam shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe.” Dean's eyebrows lifted again and Sam stuttered on, the throbbing in his groin increasing just that little bit more to make his breath hitch. “I just—I’ve just been feeling really, really weird ever since we left that club and it’s just getting worse.” His jaw ticced as his dick gave an excited jerk, precome beginning to dampen the front of his jeans.

Dean looked a little skeptical and a lot freaked out. He noticed Sam’s eyes start to drift back down his front again and spun away with a ‘Yick!’ sound. 

“So what…a cupid gives you the whammy and what? It’s freakin’ kismet?” Dean exclaimed as he paced back and forth in front of their beds. He was determined not to look at his brother, if he did he knew he would see that lovesick look on his face and that was not something he needed burned into his brain right now. Or ever. 

Sam shook his head distractedly, his mouth dry as a desert as he watched Dean prowl in front of him like a caged animal. “I don’t know, maybe. Does it matter?” he wondered absently as his eyes tracked over areas of Dean no brother’s eyes should go. At least not on purpose.

Dean stopped midstep and swung around to face Sam. “Of course it matters! What’s wrong with you?” he half-shouted, inching back when he saw Sam’s gaze had fixed on his crotch again. He breathed deep and ran a hand over his face in an attempt to calm himself and keep from freaking out. “We just need to figure this out. I don’t know, call Cas maybe…Bobby…something! This,” he waved a hand in front of Sam’s face to indicate the lusty look his little brother was giving him. “is not normal!” his voice got squeaky on the last word. 

Sam forced his eyes up to Dean’s face, breathing a lot harder than usual. 

Normal! Who gave a damn about normal when he was so hard he was ready to pop like warm champagne!? Normal wasn’t exactly an issue for him right now with Dean so close.

“I agree.” He breathed. He was burning up, the room way too hot when he was this turned on.

Dean flung up his arms. “Finally, you’re talking sense!” 

Sam groaned as Dean turned away to rifle through a duffel to find his cell-phone, offering Sam a glorious hind view. Unable to stand the lust pooling like molten lava low in his belly, he ripped off his t-shirt and slid off the bed to step up behind the shorter man. He slid his arms around Dean’s trim waist and lowered his mouth to the spot just below Dean’s ear that he had been wanting to taste for far too long. 

“No, it isn't normal to deny this,” he whispered huskily before scraping his teeth lightly over the older man’s skin. 

Dean stiffened and dropped the phone back into his bag as Sammy’s mouth worked over his neck and every hair on his body stood on end. “Sam!” he gasped and tried to pull Sam’s arms away from his waist without having to get rough. “Sam, get off me or so help me God you’ll regret it,” he stated firmly.

Sam sighed, a puff of warm air creeping down Dean’s shirt collar, and rested his head against Dean’s. “Why? Why can't we just be together? How can you deny this? It burns so much, Dean. Let me love you,” he moaned, his tongue snaking out to slide along the rim of Dean’s ear. 

At the wet touch to his ear Dean growled and brought his arms back in a sharp jerk, catching Sam in the ribs and causing him to let go. Dean turned and stepped away from his brother, shuddering from head to toe. He had to shove away the guilt he felt when he caught Sam's kicked puppy look. He had warned him, dammit and that was hell of a lot more than anyone else would've gotten. 

This was entirely too weird for his taste. Give him a good old-fashioned haunting any day. Hell, give him another round with Alastair…demons, ghosts, zombies, cannibals…them he could handle but this?..another shiver made his shoulders jerk. 

“Okay, 1: don’t do that again and I mean ever! 2: We’re brothers, Sam! Wake up! and 3: Ick!” he emphasized the last with another shiver of disgust. Dean backed up until he made it to the other side of his bed, the door only a few feet away just in case. 

Sam almost whined at the distance Dean was putting between them. He ached so bad he was ready to cry if it got Dean to give him what he needed. “Then call Bobby or Cas and get this fixed ‘cause I can’t take it anymore, Dean!” he ground out, rubbing a hand over his crotch in an effort to relieve the throbbing pressure in his groin.

All he wanted to do was slam Dean up against the wall and rut against him until he came so hard he was blinded. But Dean didn’t look like he would go for it anytime soon. 

Dean nodded and went to grab his cell again, this time he didn’t turn his back on Sam, keeping a wary eye on the younger man, leery of the way Sammy looked like he was ready to pounce at any second. 

“I’ll call Cas first, see if he knows a way to reverse this craptastic adventure and if not I’m locking your ass away until you learn to keep your paws to yourself.” Dean threatened with a warning glare at Sam when Sam shifted a little closer. 

“But, Dean, I can’t help it. I need you, Dean!” Sam cried, realizing how pathetic he sounded but not caring as he shifted his swollen cock again. 

Dean backed up another inch. “Yeah well go jerk off ‘cause you ain’t getting that thing anywhere near…Hi! Cas! Uh, yeah we got a major…” his brain short-circuited as Sam lay on his bed and whipped it out without so much as a warning. “Majorly huge problem!” 

Sam groaned loudly as he stroked himself, eye-humping Dean the entire time. Pressure built low in his gut and his hips snapped up eagerly as pleasure swept through him in an all-consuming tidal-wave of need. 

Dean’s stomach flipped uncomfortably and he had to turn his head away from the sight of his brother before he threw up. “Um...you might wanna wait a minute before you get here, Cas. Yeah, I’ll call you in about five minutes.” He snapped the phone shut and spun around without letting his eyes stray over his brother’s straining body as he moved to the bathroom. “Hurry it up, Sam.”

Dean was almost to the bathroom and Sam knew once he got there that door would close and leave him aching and burning with desire. “Wait! Dean, please stay,” he panted harshly. “I can’t…finish without you.” 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth twisted in disgust. “Really, Sam? Or is this just your way sick way of making me anorexic?”

Sam writhed on the bed restlessly, his hand pumping furiously. “No. I really need you. Can you just c’mere a second? I won’t touch, I swear.” He pleaded. 

“Sam, I’m feelin’ dirty just thinking about what you’re doin’, why the hell would I wanna get closer?” 

“Oh God, Dean, please!” 

At Sam’s pathetic whine, Dean inched back towards the creaking bed, not lifting his eyes from the floor once. “There. You happy?” he snapped, sounding more freaked out than angry. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

“No.” Sam panted hard and arched as a shock of heat zinged up his spine. Dean was right there, not a foot away, he could reach out and touch and the only consequence would be that Dean would possibly vomit. And maybe punch him.  
But still something kept his free hand firmly fastened in the sweat-dampened sheets. 

Dean tapped his foot impatiently and checked his watch. “Not like I got all day to stand around and be your ‘inspiration’, Sam.” 

Sam groaned and turned his face into the pillow. “I can’t, I can’t come, Dean. Christ it aches!” he cried out in frustration, digging his heels into the mattress and using his other hand to squeeze at his swollen balls. "Please, help me come. I'll do anything you want just please," he begged mindlessly, the line between pleasure and pain beginning to blur. 

Dean shuddered violently. Now there was a sentence he never wanted to hear pass his brother’s lips again. He rolled his eyes and lifted the hem of his shirt. Anything to hurry this along. It was awkward enough without lasting for an hour and risking Castiel catching them.  
He was suddenly very grateful the angel hadn’t just popped in like usual.

“Sam,” he snapped. “Look.” 

Sam’s eyes opened at Dean’s command and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of all that gorgeous skin revealed to him. Dean’s abs contracted as if they could feel that Sam wanted to lick and nibble his way over them. He wanted to just throw himself at the older hunter and show him how good they would be together. How well they would fit. 

Dean's fingers slid down over his exposed stomach to tease at the fly of his jeans and that was it. Sam's cried out as his balls drew up tight against his body and suddenly he was coming so hard the frame of the bed shook violently. 

Dean couldn’t help but glance at the way ropes of hot white cum shot over Sammy’s tanned skin and rolled across sweat-slicked muscles.  
His stomach did that strange flip thing again and he dashed for the bathroom, pulling the hem of his shirt down as he slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned against it, breathing hard. 

Sam gasped and shuddered as he came down from his orgasm high.  
Moaning softly, he sat up and looked down at the mess he’d made. His jeans were wet with sweat and clinging uncomfortably where he’d pushed them halfway down his thighs, his stomach and chest was sticky with come and his muscles were so weak he could barely move.  
His stomach muscles jumped as he twisted around to sit on the edge of the bed, thighs quaking as he put his feet on the floor and tried to pull his jeans back up with shaking hands,

“Dean?” The bathroom door was firmly shut and Sam was willing to bet it was locked as well.  
Staggering as he got up, he made his way over to the bathroom door and leaned against the doorjamb. He lifted a hand and knocked wearily on the wood. “Dean?” 

“Go away,” came Dean’s muffled response. 

Closing his eyes at the sound of his brother’s husky voice, he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling blankly. “Come on, Dean. You can come out now. Promise not to jump you,” he promised with a wry grin. His spent cock gave a weak twitch, trying to make a liar out of him.

“Just leave me alone for a while, Sam.” 

“No. Dean,” he broke off with a huff, running a hand through his hair and grimacing when he realized he still had spunk coated between his fingers. “Come on, man, open the damn door.” 

Dean huffed on the other side and Sam could just see him crossing his arms over his wide, sculpted chest, that adorable scowl in place. Sam’s breathing hitched at the image and he mentally smacked himself. 

“Why?”

“’Cause I got jizz all over me and I wanna take a shower.” Sam huffed back, desperately not thinking of Dean joining him. 

The bathroom door opened just a crack and one green eye rimmed with thick eyelashes peeked out at him, looking him up and down warily.  
“Jesus Christ,” Dean gasped, opening the door further. “How’d you get it in your hair, Sam?” 

Sam opened his mouth to mumble something but Dean’s hand shot up and he shook his head. 

“Never mind.” 

The younger male nodded, happy to let it go.  
They stood there staring at each other for a moment, neither of them making a move. Sam’s skin pinched as the come dripping down his chest began to dry, the heat of Dean’s eyes making him feel twitchy. 

Finally he couldn’t stand it and pressed his way into the bathroom, pushing Dean back so he could get to the shower. 

Dean’s eyes widened as his back connected with the wall and Sam loomed over him. He was about to shove back when Sam turned away and began shucking off his jeans, not caring if Dean was looking or not. 

“I didn’t know Sam had a birthmark.” 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin and Sam almost slipped as he got in the shower as they both whirled to glare at the angel.  
Noticing the hostile looks, Castiel lifted his hands and took a step out of Dean’s personal space. “I apologize. I intruded on a private moment, carry on.” He said slowly, dropping his eyes and leaving the bathroom. 

Dean’s mouth worked like a fish before he took a look at Sam and a scowl replaced the stunned look as Sam slumped in the shower, laughing his head off. Glaring, he left the room to set Castiel straight.


End file.
